Two Red Thread in My Life
by Yoru no tsukiakari
Summary: Pernakah kalian mendengar kisah benang merah jodoh? Bagaimana jika ada dua benang merah yang terikat dijari kelingking pada satu orang. Dan inilah yang akan dihadapi Sakura bersama dua pria yang membuatnya jatuh cinta begituvjuga sebaliknya. RnR please. Chapter 2 update. ganti penname
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 : Prolog

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Warning : typo, ooc, abal, gaje, dll

.

.

.

Present

.

.

.

Happy reading

.

.

.

.

Two Red Thread in My Life

Pernahkah kalian mendengar kisah benang merah jodoh? tentang jari kelingking yang terikat benang merah tak kasat mata yang ujung benang itu terikat juga dengan jodohnya. Sejauh apapun benang itu terikat takkan pernah putus. Dan suatu hari pasangan yang terikat benang tsb akan bertemu dan saling jatuh cinta.

Tapi bagaimana jika ada dua benang merah terikat pada satu orang? Inilah yang akan dihadapi oleh Haruno Sakura terjebak kisah cinta benang merah jodoh dengan dua orang pria yang penuh lika-liku. Apa yang akan terjadi jika meraka bertemu? Siapakah yang akan dipilih Sakura untuk menjadi pasangan hidupnya?

~o0o Check this out o0o~

"I-ini be-benar-benar tidak mungkin~. KKKAU! Terikat oleh dua benang merah"

"Apa maksudnya?"

"Anda akan memiliki dua jodoh dan jika kalian bertemu, anda akan mencintai kedua orang itu. Kemungkinan anda juga menikah dengan keduanya"

"WHAT?!"

.

.

.

.

Bruk

"Aw, i-itai"

"Kau tak apa, nona? Mari ku bantu"

"Terima ka-kasih~"

'ya ampun dia tampan sekali~'

.

.

.

,

"Ino-"

"Hmm"

"Sepertinya aku sudah menemukan jodohku, dan aku berani jamin omongan peramal itu takkan terbukti"

"Oya~ kau yakin"

.

.

.

.

"KYAAA"

"Lain kali. Hati-hatilah berjalan karna b*k*ngmu berbahaya, nona" smirk

Blush blush

"UAAAPA. DASAR PERVEEERT?!" dan burung-burung pun beterbangan dari pohonnya.

Keep or Delete?

.

.

.

Mind review?


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 : Ramalan

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Warning : typo berat, ooc, gaje, abal, dll

Present

.

.

.

Happy Reading!

.

.

.

Two Red Thread in My Life

Angin berhembus kencang membawa daun-daun kering. Musim gugur kali ini agak dingin dari tahun lalu. Tapi itu tak menyurutkan semangat untuk melakukan aktifitas. Pohon di pinggir jalan tampak sudah berubah warna dan mulai menggugurkan daun-daunnya.

Di jalan kawasan Shibuya tampak mobil banyak yang berlalulalang. Pinggir jalan berjejer banyak pertokoan dari butik, toko bunga, sepatu, aksesoris, dan berbagai barang lainnya. Kawasan ini memang terkenal dengan pusat perbelajaannya terutama juga di dunia fashion.

Sepanjang jalan terdapat banyak butik-butik ternama. Termasuk salah satunya butik Haru no Sakura. Kini di depan butik itu, seorang wanita terlihat berdiri.

"Cih, ternyata makin sukses saja dia" orang berdecih kala melihat butik yang megah depannya. Ia pun melepaskan kacamata hitam yang sedikit menghalangi padangan dan memutuskan untuk masuk ke dalam.

Kring...

Bunyi loceng di atas pintu menandakan orang masuk, tampak pegawai butik terkejut sebab butik haru no sakura ini belum buka, langsung saja mendekat pada orang yang kini melihat sekeliling butik.

"A-ano, maaf butik kami belum buk-"

"Saya tahu, tapi saya ke sini bukan untuk membeli pakaian melainkan bertemu dengan pemilik butik ini" ucap gadis berambut pirang itu dengan menekan kata bukan.

"Baik. Mari saya antar"

Pegawai itu mengantar sang wanita menemui bosnya.

~(^_^)~~~(^_^)~

Di bagian lain, sang pemilik butik- Haruno Sakura tampak sibuk menyuruh pegawai menata pakaian-pakaian di butiknya. Hari ini dia akan memajang pakaian edisi terbaru dan ia ingin semua ditata rapi agar terlihat sempurna.

"Hima-san, tolong kamu pajang pakaian ini ke depan biar terlihat dan Ran-san bisa bantu aku menata pakaian ini"

"Oya?! Jangan lupa, nanti siang aku akan pergi sebentar dan nanti Nyonya Inuzuka datang layani dengan baik selama aku tak ada, mengerti?" lanjutnya.

"Ha'i" para pegawai pun bubar mengerjakan tugas masing-masing dan Sakura menuju ke ruangannya di lantai dua.

Bruk

Sakura duduk sambil meregangkan otot-otot yang kaku. Tubuhnya terasa lelah dari kemarin ia sibuk menyelesaikan pesanan baju pelanggan tetapnya.

Belum lagi meneliti kembali pakaian edisi terbarunya ada kekurangan apa tidak. Ditambah banyak mengkonsumsi kaffein-kopi-. Kepalanya agak pusing dan tak ada salahnya Sakura mengistirahatkan tubuhnya sebentar.

Tok..tok..

Baru sedetik Sakura memejamkan mata, terbuka kembali mendengar suara ketukkan. Membuat Sakura berdecak kesal.

"Silahkan masuk"

"Permisi Sakura-san, ada tamu yang ingin bertemu dengan anda" kata pegawai sambil membungkuk.

"Suruh tamunya masuk dan tolong sekalian buat minum untuk kami berdua"

"Baik, permisi" pegawai saku pun pamit undur diri dari ruangannya dan mempersilahkan tamu masuk.

Tokk..tok..

Sekali lagi pintu ruangan Sakura diketuk, lalu Sakura menyuruhnya masuk. Pintu ruangan itu pun terbuka menampakkan kepala pirang menyembul dari balik pintu.

"Forehead lama tak berjumpa,ne" sapanya sambil tersenyum jahil.

Mata emerald Saku terbelalak melihat orang yang sudah lama tak bertemu dan langsung bangkit dari tempat duduk menghampiri sang tamu.

"KYAAA INO-PIG, aku rindu sekaliii padamu~" mereka berpelukan erat demi melepas kerinduan.

"Aku juga rindu padamu~jidatku tersayang~" setelah melepaskan pelukan mereka.

Tiba-tiba saja Sakura menatap Ino dengan tatapan yang mengintimidasi. Merasa tatapan Sakura yang aneh Ino pun bertanya, "he-hei ke~napa kau menatapku begitu?" tanyanya gugup.

"Tidak. Hanya saja aku kesal kau tidak memberitahuku tentang kedatanganmu kembali ke Tokyo. Tahu gitu aku kan bisa menjemputmu di bandara" Sakura mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Sudahlah aku tak ingin merepotkanmu dengan menjemputku. Dan lagi aku juga ingin beri kejutan padamu serta memberi kabar baik" jawab ino dengan menampakkan wajah **sok** misteriusnya.

Sakura yang bingung, hanya memiringkan kepala imut sambil mengulang kata Ino, "Kabar baik?!"

~(^_^)~~~(^_^)~

Mereka berdua saat ini berjalan-jalan mengelilingi daerah shibuya dengan berjalan kaki. Tadinya Sakura mengajak Ino untuk memakai mobilnya tapi ia menolak katanya ingin berkeliling jalan kaki saja biar lebih puas. Ya sebagai sahabat sejak _junior_ _high_ _school_, Sakura mau bilang apa toh sudah dua tahun mereka jalan bersama-sama semenjak Ino ke Paris.

"Wah...rasanya sudah lama sekali aku tak melihat Tokyo. Ternyata sudah banyak berubah" Ino sedang merentangan tangan. Melihat gedung-gedung pencakar langit dengan pandangan terkagum-kagum. Bahkan ia tak malu sekali-kali melompat kecil.

Sakura mencibir melihat tingkah Ino yang seperti anak kecil, "Kau norak sekali, Pig. Seperti tak melihat Tokyo puluhan tahun saja. Cih padahalkan kau baru dua tahun pergi~" matanya pun mengeling jahil pada Ino.

"Huh, tapi bagiku dua tahun itu lama tahu-"

"Hey jidat, bagaimana kalau kita pergi ke Aoyama high school?. Setelah itu kita pergi makan siang. Bagaimana? Kau mau kan~, Saki" lanjut Ino melihat Sakura penuh harap.

Sambil mengelus dagu sebentar, lalu mengganggukkan kepala tanda setuju.

"Yay, ayo kita pergi"

"W-wha...Pig jangan cepat-cepat jalannyaaa" Sakura protes karna Ino menarik-menyeret-nya kencang hampir membuatnya jatuh.

.

.

.

.

Setelah puas Ino dan Sakura mengenang masa-masa di sekolah dulu, mereka memutuskan untuk mencari tempat makan.

"Ngomong-ngomong Ino dari tadi mengajak ku berkeliling terus!. Katanya kau ingin memberitahukan kabar baik padaku!?" dari sejak Ino bilang ada kabar baik, Sakura sudah penasaran tapi sampai sekarang Ino belum juga memberitahunya. Membuat Sakura agak jengkel menunggunya.

"Benarkah?! Ku pikir sudah bilang. Jadi kabar baik dariku adalah...Taraaa-" menunjukkan cincin yang tersemat manis di jarinya.

"K-Kkau~" Sakura tersentak kaget tak bisa berkata-kata melihat cincin dan Ino secara bergantian.

Ino yang mengerti maksud sahabatnya ini lansung menganggukkan kepalanya, "Aku sudah dilamar oleh kekasihku~" lanjutnya tersipu malu.

"Shimura Sai, kekasihmu yang pernah kau ceritakan itu kan?"

"Iya, aku dan dia akan menikah enam bulan lagi. Menunggu dia selesai pameran lukisnya di Eropa"

Mendadak Sakura lesu, ia memikirkan sahabatnya saja sudah mau menikah sedangkan dia boro-boro pacar saja tak punya bagaimana mau menikah.

Sebenarnya dari dulu dia agak iri dengan Ino begitu mudahnya dapat pacar karena kecantikkan dan kepopulerannya apalagi sekarang mau nikah, itu membuatnya merasa tertinggal jauh jika dibandingkan dengan sahabatnya itu.

Ino menepuk bahu Sakura menyadarkannya dari lamunan,"Jidat, kau melamun ya? Hey bagaimana kalau kita ke sana?" sambil menunjukkan kearah sudut sebuah taman yang terdapat tenda _stand_ ramalan.

Melihat stand itu, Sakura langsung mengerutkan dahinya.

"Aku tidak mau, ah. Kau kan tahu aku ini tidak percaya yang nama ramalan dari dulu kenapa kau malah mengajakku ke sana-pokoknya aku tak mau ke sana titik" Sakura tetap bersikeras menolak ajakkan Ino.

"Iya~ aku tahu tapi apa salahnya sih sekali-kali saja, aku ingin diramal nih tentang hubungan diriku dan Sai kedepannya. Dan kau hanya perlu menemaniku saja ya~ya~ya~" pinta ino yang mengeluarkan jurus puppy eyesnya.

"Heh...baiklah~" akhirnya Sakura luluh juga.

~(^_^)~~~(^_^)~

Saat masuk tenda ramalan, Ino dan Sakura langsung disuguhi suasana yang agak gelap, sunyi dan terdapat banyak tulang tengorak, benda-benda aneh seram lainnya menambah kesan menyeramkan serta mistis. Entah kenapa bulu kuduk mereka jadi merinding. Mereka merasa bukan berada di tempat ramalan melainkan rumah hantu.

"I-iino spertinya o-orangnya ti-dak ada. Kita keluar saja yuk dari si-sini" ucap Sakura dengan wajah yang ketakutan.

Sambil menggenggam erat kedua tangan Sakura, Ino berkata," Aaaku se-setuju~ ".

Baru selangkah mundur, Sakura berhenti tiba-tiba karena ia merasa ada tangan yang memeggang bahunya.

"Ssst, Ino kau memegang bahuku ya?"

"Tidak aku kan memeggang tangan mu. Lihat saja sendiri" Sakura melihat kedua tangan Ino benar menggenggam tangannya.

"Be-berar..ti ya-yang memeggang bahuku~, si-siapa dong~" dan mereka berdua menolehkan kepala ke belakang dengan gerakkan patah-patah. Di saat itu pula mereka berteriak kencang melihat mahkluk seperti sadako.

"KKYAAAAAAAA?!"

.

.

.

.

"Bwhaaaaaaaa~ maaf ya aku telah mengagetkan kalian. Jadi, kalian berdua masih berniatkan diramal?" tanya sang peramal tua yang tadi membuat Saku dan Ino ketakutan.

Peramal itu memakai baju berjubah berwarna hitam ditambah rambut putihnya yang panjang dan membuat wajah keriputnya tak terlihat tentu saja membuat mereka berdua ketakutan.

"Ah, a-aku yang ingin diramal soal hubunganku dengan pasanganku" jawab ino dengan nada yang masih agak ketakutan.

Peramal tua itu terkekeh sambil menganggukkan kepalanya, "bagaimana dengan nona pink ini?" tanyanya pada Sakura.

"Ti-tidak aku ha-hanya menemaninya saja" sambil melipat kedua tangan di dada.

.

.

Ia pun mulai meramal Ino dan meminta tangan Ino untuk dibaca garis tangannya.

"Khekeee, dalam waktu dekat kau akan menikah dengan kekasih yang kau cintai-"

"wah kok anda bisa tahu" ino terkagum.

"- ah tentu saja baiklah kita teruskan lagi, kau akan menikah dan bla bla- ku lihat kau memilih orang yang tepat menjadi pasangan hidupmu. Kau beruntung jari kelingking kalian terikat oleh benang merah jodoh itu artinya kalian akan hidup bahagia sebagai pasangan"

Mendengar itu bibir Ino membentuk senyum, ia merasa senang bahwa dia tak salah memilih Sai menjadi suaminya kelak. Ino yang masih asyik dengan khayalannya. Sakura hanya diam dan terlihat cemberut membuat rasa penasaran dari si peramal.

"Apa kau yakin tidak ingin diramal nona?"

"Tidak"

Tersadar dari khayalannya Ino membujuk Saku agar mau diramal, Ino tahu sebenarnya saat ia bilang akan menikah wajah Saku terlihat lesu.

Dan dia pun teringat bahwa sahabat karibnya ini belum pernah memiliki kekasih maka dari itu Ino mengajaknya ke sini setidaknya agar Saku bisa tahu tentang percintaannya. Setelah dibujuk-bujuk-diancam sedikit- akhirnya Sakura mau juga.

"Jadi kau ingin bertanya tentang apa? Karir atau jodoh?" tanya sang peramal.

"JODOH, ya jodoh temanku ini ingin diramal itu" sela Ino cepat dan dibalas deathglare oleh Sakura.

Peramal tua itu mangut-mangut,"kemarikan tanganmu, garis jodohmu akan datang sebentar lagi...ta-tapi tunggu dulu ini ada yang aneh di sini. Tunggu sebentar aku coba membacanya dulu" katanya sambil meneliti tangan Sakura. Ino dan Sakura hanya terheran-heran memang ada keanehan apa.

Karena penasaran Ino bertanya pada sang peramal, "Kalau boleh tahu ada keanehan apa?

"I-ini be-benar-benar tidak mungkin~, KKKAU! Terikat oleh dua benang merah" keringat menetes dari dahi sang peramal, ia tak pernah menyangka akan ada situasi seperti ini sebelumnya.

"Apa maksudnya?" Sakura bertanya sambil menoleh dengan pandangan bingung-yang dilihat hanya mengangkat bahu-sebentar ke Ino sebelum ia kembali melihat peramal di depannya.

Brak, sang peramal menggebrak meja, "Anda akan memiliki dua jodoh dan jika kalian bertemu, anda akan mencintai kedua orang itu. Kemungkinan anda juga menikah dengan keduanya"

"WHAT?!"

~(^_^)~~~(^_^)~

Sakura saat ini sedang berjalan kaki dari parkiran mobil menuju butik miliknya. Penampilan Sakura seperti biasanya modis dan anggun tapi sayang wajahnya tak menutupi ada lingkaran hitam di bawah matanya, "Aaah, sial gara-gara ramalan itu aku jadi tidak bisa tidur nyenyak?!" gerutu Sakura sambil menghentakkan kakinya.

Saking kesalnya dia tak tahu ada batu membuat Sakura kehilangan keseimbangan dan terjatuh dengan sangat tidak elit.

"Aww, i-itai"

"Kau tak apa, nona? Mari ku bantu!" kata seorang pria yang tiba-tiba datang dan mengulurkan tangannya pada Sakura.

Sakura pun mendongakkan kepalanya, dan saat itulah mata emeraldnya bertemu pandang dengan mata yang berwarna mirip denganya.

.

.

.

.

Cinta itu bisa datang tiba-tiba

Tanpa kita sadari

.

.

.

Tbc

mind review?

Pojok author :

Kembali lagi bersama author gaje, yang membawa update ch 2. Jadi langsung aja aku bakalan balas reviews :

leota pinkyce : ini udh keep, selamat menikmati :). Terimakasih sdh mau review.

febri feven : ini udh d update. terimakasih udh mau review.

resa kaito chan : aduh! Kependekan ya maaf y maklum ide nya dateng tiba2 jadi ya segitu-gitunya# ditabok. Terimakasih udh mau review

Chitanda Chi-Chan : he...he.. Ini udh lanjut, ne terimakasih atas supportnya dan reviewnya.

mako-chan : ini udh di keep, hm saku bakal pilih siapa ya?#gayasokserius. Apa dua2nya, apa salah satunya atau tidak sama sekali? Author jg gak tahu he..he# ketawa gaje, gak2 cuma bercanda. Kita liat nanti apa yang akan terjadi dengan mereka bertiga. Trims

Author sekali lagi bilang makasih untuk yang udh mau rnr author gaje dan membosankan ini. Jaa ne(^_^)/


End file.
